exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentry
Sentries were small mass-produced battle machines and the bulk of the robot ground invasion force during the Split Mountain Era. They were used in nearly every attack made by the robots during that time. They were usually led by a Thunder Fury or Fire Vulture - or both - and often used either in quick hit-and-run attacks or as a virtually moving wall that protected the more crucial attack units from being damaged in the first waves of battle. Each Sentry was piloted by a single Iron Drone robot. History First Use Several Sentries were used in an attack on a gate that took place just below the Tenchi Bridge. Most, if not all, of them were destroyed by Takeshi the Grand Titan. Later Use Many Sentries were included in almost every attack made by the robots. They were used extensively even after the introduction of the Sentry II. It was only until after the Striking Venom Attack that they were no longer produced, having been replaced by the more efficient and powerful Claw Crushers. Technical Information Sentries were relatively small for a battle machine, standing roughly three times the size of a standard robot. They were the size of Uplink, a small human battle machine. The cockpit armor covered only half the pilot and had no protective glass of any sort. This left the Iron Drone pilot very exposed, as it allowed a clear shot to its head or upper torso. Sentries had bulky light brown armor on their shoulders, torso and the lower section of their legs. The arms of a Sentry were black and were short, thin and had very little mobility. Instead of elbow joints or hands, they had built-in weapon systems; missile launchers with a pair of grey missiles with transparent light green tips on the right arm and a large black surge cannon on the left. For the Striking Venom Attack, however, several Sentrys' weapons were modified. Notable examples were one with twin blasters mounted on each arm and another with missiles on the left arm and four short blasters in a cluster on the right, much like that of the humans' Grand Titan. Set Information *'Released:' 2006 *'Price: '$5 USD *'Item Number:' 7711 *'Pieces:' 78 *'Alternative Model:' Cannon Sentry Appearances *Exo-Force Online Comic 0: The First Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 1: On The Mysterious Sentai Mountain *Exo-Force Online Comic 2: Takeshi And Hikaru Continue The Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 4: A Fierce Fight *Exo-Force Online Comic 7: Dark Storm Rising *Exo-Force Online Comic 9: The Blaze of Battle *Exo-Force Online Comic 10: A Desperate Plan *Exo-Force Online Comic 11: The Rescue (Flashback) *Exo-Force Online Comic 12: All-Out Attack! *Exo-Force Online Comic 13: Assault on Robot H.Q. *Exo-Force Online Comic 15: Mobile Defense Tank in action! *Exo-Force Online Comic 16: Into the mountain *Exo-Force Online Comic 18: Beginning of the End *Exo-Force Online Comic 19: Secret Strike *Exo-Force Online Comic 20: The Fall of Takeshi *Exo-Force Online Comic 23: Sensei's Secret *Exo-Force Online Comic 24: Eyes of the Enemy *Exo-Force Online Comic 25: The Final Battle *Exo-Force Book 1: Escape from Sentai Mountain *Exo-Force Book 2: Attack of the Robots *Exo-Force Book 3: Search for the Golden City Gallery SentryRush.png|Sentries attack SHRAAK!.jpg|A group of Sentries destroyed a Stealth Hunter! Comic 2.24.jpg|The Stealth Hunter and Grand Titan faced by a horde of Sentries Comic 3.5.jpg|Sentry missiles A Sentry.PNG SentryMod1.jpg|A modified Sentry with a pair of twin blasters SentryMod2.jpg|A Sentry, using a weapon much like the Grand Titan's, emerges from a cloud of dust Sentry.set.jpg|A Sentry under fire on a bridge A Sentry.jpg Raging Storm with troops.jpg|Several Sentries and a R-1 Rammer being led by the Raging Storm. External Link(s) Building Instructions Official Review by Joev14 Category:Sets Category:Robot (Faction) Category:2006 Category:Small Battle Machines